Lies End with the Truth
by huskeylove97
Summary: An alternative ending to Breaking Dawn. Edward isn't as okay with Renesmee's existence as he seems.


**I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyers does.**

Chapter 1

I was inside with Kate when Jake let out a snarl of rage. I was out the door in half a second.

"What's going on?" I demanded. Paul was holding Renesmee while Jake had Edward against a tree. I could hear the Volturi coming, so I spread my shield out.

"Tell her Edward! Tell her what you tried to do!" Jake snarled.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Paul, hand Bella Nessie," Carlisle said. Paul handed me my baby girl. By now everyone was outside.

"Edward what did you do?" I demanded.

"He hired someone to snap her neck," Sam said. Every Cullen and witness snarled.

"Bella, please!" Edward begged.

"Jake kill him," I said. Renesmee buried her face in my neck. The pack shifted. Sam stood protectively in front of me and Renesmee. I couldn't move. Nessie whimpered.

"What baby girl?" I asked. She put her hand to my face.

"Do you love me? Am I a mistake?" she took her hand off my face.

"Yes, I love you very much. I fought very hard to keep you alive inside me. You will never be a mistake," I said. She smiled up at me.

Jake came over and whimpered. Nessie's eyes lit up at the sight of her wolf. I placed her down near him and he laid down and allowed her to lay on top of him. She giggled while running her little hand through his fur.

"Bell?" Sam asked. I looked over at my brother. I walked over and hugged him.

"It'll be okay sis. We have your backs. She is my niece and you are my sister, I'll do anything to protect you," he whispered.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted.

"It seems you are having problems, old friend," Aro stated.

I went over and picked up Renesmee off of Jake.

"Ah, Isabella how nice to see you. Do you mind if I listen to Edward's mind and then look at your daughter?" Aro asked. I nodded. Sam stayed close to me and my daughter. Aro made his way towards Edward and took his hand. We all waited in silence. Aro released his hand with a snarl. Sam pulled me and Nessie behind me in response to the king's anger. I tightened my shield around my family. Aro now stood in front of Sam and me.

"Will you please move?" Aro asked Sam. Sam looked back to me for approval. I nodded in reassurance. He then stepped aside but stayed close by.

"Renesmee will you show Aro your story?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. She then reached for his forehead. Aro hesitated.

"Please," she said. Aro leaned his head against her palm. He gasped as their skin connected. I waited and then she soon released Aro.

"Will you show my brothers?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

Marcus stepped towards us calmly. We repeated the process with him. When they were done, he smiled at me.

"She is amazing, Isabella. You make a wonderful mother," he complemented.

"Thank you," I replied.

Caius stalked towards us. He reluctantly followed his brother's example. When she released him, he did something shocking. He kissed her forehead! I gave him a small smile. He stood at my right and Sam at my left.

"I believe that my brothers agree with me when I say that young Renesmee is no danger and is not to be harmed. Edward, however, is guilty of trying to murder her. He is to die," Aro said. Caius swiftly went towards Edward. Nessie covered her ears and buried her head in my neck. I held her close as Caius disposed of Edward. The wolves howled with glee.

The three kings rounded on us. The wolves formed a protective circle around me and Renesmee.

"We mean no harm. My brothers and I would like to speak to Isabella," Aro said.

"Bella why don't you leave Renesmee with us while you talk to them," Esme said. My maternal instincts started to kick in. I grabbed onto Sam.

I lifted my shield and placed it around the pack, Nessie and I. I started to talk with Sam.

"Have some wolves watch them. I want you, Jake, and Paul with Nessie and me," I said quietly. He nodded and gave the pack a signal. Paul and Jake shifted back.

"I'd like to keep her with me, Esme," I said.

"It's dangerous, Bella!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Nessie is coming with us. Paul, Sam and Jake will be with us. We'll be at the cabin," I said. We took off in that direction. When we got there, we slowed down and stopped just before the porch.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"I thought you'd leave Nessie with Esme," Marcus stated confused.

"Maternal instincts," I replied.

"What did that tell you?" Aro asked.

"That it was dangerous. Esme and Alice have been giving her weird looks," I explained. Aro nodded.

Marcus's eyes tightened and Caius's eyes turned black.

Sam sat beside me and Jake was on my other side. Paul was behind us.

"Very protective. Would you boys mind if I looked in your heads?" Aro asked. Before the boys could speak, I did.

"They can't. The tribe has secrets they would like to keep secret from outsiders. My boys and my people must be kept safe. So, by them not showing you the tribe secrets, they are safe," I said. Aro nodded in understanding.

Sam smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"Bell? Let me see my niece," Sam said. I handed him Nessie. She giggled at her uncle as he made silly faces. I smiled at them fondly.

"Well this is a cute picture," Caius said. I ignored the sarcastic remark. I focused on my daughter and my brother.

"Isabella?" Marcus asked. I turned and faced the kings.

"Yes," I replied. They looked at each other.

"We would like it if you and your daughter would come back to Italy with us. We would like to monitor you both for the rest of your newborn year," Aro said.

"Can the pack and my father visit us?" I asked.

"How in control are you?" Caius asked. I held my hand out to Aro and dropped my shield. He took my hand.

A moment later he let go.

"She has amazing control," he said. They nodded.

"Mama," Nessie said. She reached for me.

"What is it baby girl?" I cooed. She put her hand on my cheek.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Jake can you get her usual bottle?" I asked. He got up and went to prepare it. A minute later he was back and handed me the bottle. I took it from him and started to feed her.

Sam looked at me. I nodded. He motioned to the boys and they left.

"Where are they going?" Caius asked.

"To check in with the pack," I replied. Renesmee put the bottle beside her and slowly started to fall asleep. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in quietly," I said.

Felix and Demetri stepped inside. Felix smiled at me while Demetri glared. I didn't let his attitude phase me.

"Isabella have you decided?" Aro asked.

"We will go with you," I said. Marcus brushed his hand on Aro's. I didn't miss the glance to Demetri and back to me. Aro had a small smirk on his face.

"Very well. Go and pack both of your things. While here and in Volterra, Demetri will look after you both. No harm may come to them, Demetri," Aro said. Demetri looked at him in disbelief. I nodded.

I picked up Nessie and took her to the master bedroom. I laid her on the bed and put pillows around her. After making sure she would be okay, I went and got some suitcases out of the closet. I laid it on the floor and started to pack. I put my clothes and shoes in one suitcase and put my toiletries in the same suitcase. After completing my packing, I put that suitcase in the living room and took another to Nessie's room to pack her things. The kings had left but Felix and Demetri were still there.

"Felix?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"If she wakes up, bring her to me please," I said. He nodded in reply.

I grabbed Nessie's bag and went to her dresser. I packed her clothes and shoes. I also packed her favorite movies, books, toys, pictures, and stuffed animals. I also grabbed her favorite blanket. After that we were ready to go.

I brought it out to the living room and placed it next to my bag. Felix came and took them for me. I thanked him.

"Mommy," Nessie called. I walked into the master bedroom. She was sitting up on the bed looking for me. I walked over and picked her up.

"How's mommy's little princess?" I cooed. She giggled.

"Cute," Demetri said.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In fifteen minutes," he replied. Nessie put her hand on my cheek.

"Can I show him? I want to meet him," she said. I smiled.

"She wants to show you," I said.

"Show me what?" he asked.

"C'mere," I said. He now stood in front of me.

"Let her put her hand on your cheek and wait," I said. Nessie reached out. He met her halfway. He gasped as the images began to flow.

"When she's older, she won't need to use touch. She'll be able to project it," I said. She let him go. He looked at me.

"She's powerful for an infant," he said. I nodded. She wiggled in my arms. She showed me what she wanted. I smiled down at her.

"She wants you to hold her," I said. He blanched.

"Please," she said. He held out his arms. I put Nessie in his arms.

He was captivated by her. I smiled softly at the picture. She needs a father figure now and the problem is, I don't know who is willing besides Sam but he can't come with us. Demetri had her giggling and smiling. He tossed her in the air and spun her around. I smiled sadly at the scene. He hates me but loves my daughter. I walked to the window and looked outside. She would never have a father.

"Are you okay?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah," I said softly. I can't tell anyone about the pain I feel for my daughter never having a father.

"She wants you," he said. I went and took her from him. She put her hand on my neck.

"Can he be my substitute dad?" she asked. I froze.

"I don't know, sweetie. You'll have to ask," I said.

She reached for Demetri and he took her. I walked into her room and sat down. My shoulders started to shake. I didn't let out a sound as I cried. I could cry real tears for some reason. I heard Felix come in and take Renesmee. Demetri made his way into her room. I dried my eyes.

"Isabella?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It's time to go," he said. I nodded and got up. I didn't get a chance to move past him.

"Look at me please," he said. I looked up at him.

"I didn't say no, Isabella. She's happy that I said yes," he said.

"Just don't hurt her like he did," I said and then walked away.

I made it to the clearing before Demetri. The Cullen's and guests on one side and the pack and Volturi on another.

"Mama!" Renesmee squealed. I ran to her. Felix handed me my baby girl.

She put her hand on my neck.

"He said yes, but he doesn't want to do things just the three of us. He wants to spend time with just me. Is that okay?" she said. I tried not to show how much that broke my heart. I nodded. Marcus looked at me in concern. I shook my head at him. He put his hand on Aro's. Aro's eyes turned black.

"Isabella and her daughter are coming with us. The pack and her father may visit. Do not try to stop her," Caius said. The Cullen's looked at me. I ignored their stares. Nessie put her hand on my cheek.

"Can daddy carry me?" she asked. I nodded. I set her down and she raced over to Demetri. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled. My heart broke even more. Marcus whipped his head to me. Aro and Caius mirrored his movement. I gave them a weak smile. Marcus came over to me.

"He will realize soon, Isabella. Just hang in there, okay," he said. I nodded but I didn't believe him. Felix walked over to Demetri. He typed something on his phone and showed it to Demetri.


End file.
